Liman
by Hysope
Summary: Liman Honeyduke est une adolescente banale: elle est a Poufsouffle et amoureuse de Charlie Weasley... CW/OC


Titre: Liman.

Auteur: Bah, Moi!

J'espère que cela vous plaira, que ce n'est pas trop guimauve et que la fin ne vous paraîtra pas trop abrupte. Bonne lecture!

Le 31/08

Cher toi,

Mon journal, un simple carnet. Des feuilles de papier qui tiennent grâce à des agrafes, dans une couverture en carton fermée par un petit verrou de rien du tout...

J'ai décidé de t'écrire car il parait que noter les faits permet de mieux les analyser:

D'abords, il y a moi. Je m'appelle Liman Honeyduke. Je suis la fille d'une célébrité dans le monde de la... Confiserie Sorcière. Je vais entrer en septième année à Poudlard, dans la maison Pouffsouffle. J'ai les cheveux et la peau couleur de miel, les yeux noirs. Je suis petite et un peu ronde. J'adore tous ce qui vole, les dragons, les balais, les oiseaux... Je rêve de chevaucher un dragon. Je suis moitié moitié: ma mère est moldue, mon père sorcier.

Et il y a lui,Charlie Weasley. C'est un Griffondor. Il a les cheveux roux Weasley et de doux yeux marrons. Il joue dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison, mais sa grande passion, c'est les animaux, magiques ou moldus. Je suis amoureuse de lui. Il ne sait pas vraiment qui je suis.

Le 01/09

Je suis heureuse, je vais revoir mes amis! Et lui, aussi... Vu que j'habite à Pré-au-lard, je n'ai pas besoin de prendre le train pour aller à Poudlard, donc je les attends devant la gare avec mon petit frère. Les voila qui arrive. Il y a Kelly et Corun, le jour et la nuit, Summer, la brune du groupe, et Seth dans son fauteuil. Nous sommes les inadaptés de Poudlard. Même Pouffsouffle ne nous accepte pas vraiment.

Kelly parce qu'elle est issue d'une famille moldue et raciste, Corun parce qu'il sort avec elle alors qu'il est noir et parce qu'il est d'une famille qui soutient les Mangemorts, Summer parce qu'elle est bi , Seth parce qu'il est handicapé et moi parce que je suis amie avec eux.

Les sorciers sont tellement obtus!

Je viens de voir Charlie passer! Il était avec son petit frère à lunette, Persil, je crois, et les deux jumeaux. Et il m'a dit bonjour!

Je suis heureuse...

Le 02/09

J' ais reçus mon emploi du temps ce matin et je commence avec une heure de soin aux créatures! Je vais le voir! Seul problème, c'est que je suis la seul de notre petit groupe à avoir choisi cette option. Je vais me retrouver toute seule...

Le cours a commencé, et la prof nous demande de nous mettre en binôme. Je veux bien, mais avec qui?

" Mademoiselle, voulez-vous vous mettre avec moi pour ce cours?"

C'est Charlie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Avec plaisir, Monsieur!"

Que je lui réponds.

Le professeur Gobe-Planche nous explique que nous allons étudier des animaux très appréciés des sorciers, des Kneazles (nda: Flereur) et nous demande ce que savons d'eux. Je lève la main en même temps que Charlie.

"Monsieur Weasley?

-Le Kneazle a d'abord été élevé en Grande-Bretagne, puis a été exporté dans le monde entier. Il est intelligent et indépendant, mais il peut s'attacher à un sorcier . C'est un animal de compagnie très apprécié, car il retrouve très facilement son chemin et détecte les personnes louches.

-Bien, 5 points pour Griffondor! Mademoiselle Honeyduke, que savez vous de plus?

-Qu'il ressemble à un petit chat, avec de très grandes oreilles et une queue de lion. Ils donnent naissance à des portés de huit et peuvent se croiser avec des chats. Il faut un permis pour sa possession. (nda: toutes les infos sur les animaux magiques viennent du livre "Les animaux magiques")

-5 points pour Pouffsouffle! Vous allez vous occuper en binôme d'un Kneazle! Il y en à cinq , vous devrez les nommer et s'occuper d'eux. Attention, il sont très fragiles, ils sont nés hier soir!"

Le prof nous distribue les Chatons selon nos capacités, et c'est pourquoi Charlie et moi avons celui qui vas le moins bien.

A la fin du cours, un Serpentard apostrophe Charlie:

"-Eh, Weasley, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte? T'as pas réussi du premier coup ton examen de transplanage? Enfin, c'est normal pour un amoureux des moldus d'être aussi bête qu'eux! Ah, mais c'est vrai, tu préfère les sang-mêlées, n'est-ce pas Honeyduke?

-Eh, Perks, tu me courais pas après il y a deux ans? Alors fout lui la paix!

-T'as rêvé, je fais pas dans les rejetées, surtout les Pouffsouffles, je ne suis pas tombé aussi bas que le traitre-à-son-sang!

-C'est sûr, t'es encore plus bas que moi. Alors laisse nous tranquille, Liman et moi.

-Oh, vous vous appelez par vos petit nom? A quand le mariage?

-Euh... mais... ou.. non... mais ... tu ... euh...

-Bon Honeyduke, parle, exprime toi, tu gâches mon temps.

-Oh, pauvre petit, elle gâche ton_ si précieux_ temps! Barre toi, gamin."

Le Serpentard nous regarde avec un air de pouf qui cherche à se venger puis il obéit à l'ordre de Charlie.

-"Merci, Charlie... Weasley.

-Merci à toi aussi .

-Euh.. je dois y aller, j'ai Potion.

-Tu veux devenir Auror, Médicomage...?

-Véterimage. Et toi?

-Dresseur de dragon.

-Super. Euh.. salut.

-Salut"

Je file, les joues rouges. Les insinuations de Perks et les paroles de Charlie ont fait leurs chemin dans ma petite tête. J'arrive devant la salle de Potion juste à l'heure, mais rien de ce que peut dire Rogue ne me sort de l'état de béatitude dans lequel m'a plongé ce cours. Il m'a défendu , m'a parlé, s'est mis en binôme avec moi et n'a pas démenti le fait que je pourrais l'intéresser. Bonheur.

Le 03/09

Ce matin, j'ai découvert quelque chose de très désagréable: il ne faut jamais sous-estimé un Serpentard.

Perks a placardé sur le tableau d'affichage à l'entrée de la Grande-Salle une myriade d'annonce de mariage au nom de Charlie et de moi. Résultat, les groupies de notre rouquin préféré ont essayer de me lyncher et il a dû subir les quolibets de nos camarades.

On est convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore samedi.

Je vais t'ensorceler pour que personne ne puissent te lire.

Double cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, une heure de botanique , une de soin aux créatures magiques et une de Métamorphose.

On a failli devoir se battre contre des Serpentards, mais un préfet est intervenu. Heureusement!

Le 04/09

RAS.

J'ai eu Sortilège et Métamorphose en double et une heure de Botanique .

Le 05/09

Idem.

Journée chargée.

Le 06/09

Summer s'est trouvée une copine. Une Serdaigle.

Je vais revoir Charlie, on a Soin en dernière heure, et demain, c'est samedi.

J'ai peur.

Le 07/09

Aujourd'hui est un grand (et mauvais) jour.

Le rendez-vous avec Dumbledore est à 9h. Je retrouve Charlie devant la gargouille qui bloque l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Elle bascule, pour laisser place à un escalier qui monte jusqu'à une porte ouverte. Prenant ça pour une invite, nous entrons. Sûr les murs, les tableaux des directeurs décédés nous regardent en chuchotant. Dumbledore n'est pas là. Sûr un perchoir en or massif, un Phénix nous jauge du regard. Ce qu'il voit parait lui plaire, car il nous adresse un trille encourageant. Le Principal arrive et s'adresse à nous:

-" Mes chers, vous avez un ennemi. L'annonce de votre mariage n'est pas qu'une blague anodine, et laisse à penser qu'il cherche à vous atteindre au niveau de vos sentiments. De plus, rappelez vous que l'annonce d'un mariage créée un lien entre les deux sorciers concernés. Et pendant que j'y suis, Monsieur Weasley, veuillez rappeler à vos frères que faire exploser Poudlard est totalement impossible. Il a résisté à des génération d'étudiants, il leur résistera sans aucun doutes aussi."

A la fin de la discussion , nous sortîmes. Charlie s'arrêta et je failli lui rentrer dedans. Il se retourna et nos regards se croisèrent. il parla enfin:

-"Tu... Tu a trouvé un nom au Kneazle?

-Silem.

-C'est joli, murmura-t-il.

Bon ben... faut que je parte, ajouta-t-il."

Et il me laissa seule dans le couloir. Il avait les oreilles rouges.

Le 08/09

Je profite d'avoir fini mes devoirs pour aller voir Silem. Malheureusement, je ne fus pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. IL était là, et IL me vit, malgré toutes mes tentatives pour disparaître. N'ayant pas le choix pas le choix, je le salua. IL me répondit. Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous deux. Je pris l'initiative:

-" Je ... je vais aller voir Hagrid.

-Moi aussi, me répliqua-t-il."

Nous nous défiâmes du regard. Ses yeux d'un brun franc me firent frissonner. Je détourna la tête et parti en courant.

Je m'enferma dans le dortoir, où Kelly et Summer essayèrent de me faire avouer mes problèmes. Je venait juste de me rendre compte que je n'ait jamais aucune chance avec lui.

Liman ferma son journal. Cinq ans s'étaient passés depuis la dernière fois où elle y avait écrit. En lisant ses propres mots, elle avait l'impression d'entendre une petite soeur qu'elle n'aurait pas vue depuis longtemps. Tant de choses s'étaient passés entre-temps! Elle avait eu ses A.S.P.I.C., était devenue l'apprentie d'un Véterimage et avait essayé d'oublier Charlie.

Et pourtant, elle se trouvait devant un portoloin qui allait l'emmener en Roumanie. L'employée du ministère la prévint que le départ était dans trente secondes. Plus le temps de tergiverser. Liman empoigna sa valise et posa son doigt sur le vieux ballon de rugby crevé. L'employée continuait à compter à rebours. A un , Liman ferma les yeux.

Sentant le sol sous ses pieds, elle lâcha le portoloin et rouvrit les yeux. Elle failli tomber dans la boue qui s'étalait devant elle. Une femme l'appela derrière elle. Liman se dirigea vers elle. La femme avait son âge, à peu de chose près et paraissait assez exubérante. Elle était en tout cas vraiment très bavarde.

"Bonjour, vous êtes la Véterimage?, demanda-t-elle, je m'appelle Katja, je travaille à la réserve. Suivez-moi! J'espère que le trajet n'a été problématique, vous êtes venue en portoloin, n'est-ce pas? Moi, je déteste ça! Ça tourne trop, j'ai toujours peur de vomir! Et puis, vous n'avez pas de chance, vous êtes tombée dans une belle flaque! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas salie? Bien sûr, un simple recurvite peut arranger tout ça, mais on sent toujours la tache même si on ne la voit plus, vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Mais je parle, je parle, et nous sommes déjà arriver!"

Un peu étourdie par le débit de parole de la jeune femme, Liman se rendit compte qu'elles se trouvait en effet devant une haute clôture avec une petite porte devant laquelle se tenait un homme qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

"En effet Katja, tu parle trop, dit Charlie Weasley, Bonjour Liman. Je vais te montrer nos malades."

Katja partit, laissant Liman seule avec Charlie, qui lui fit signe de rentrer dans la réserve?. Elle le suivit. Il se tairent pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décida à briser le silence.

"Je sais que c'est toi qui a demandé à ce que se soit moi qui vienne, J'ai vue l'acte de demande de Véterimage. Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi maintenant? J'avait presque réussit à t'oublier Weasley!

-Eh bien pas moi."

Ils arrivèrent devant plusieurs enclos, chacun contenant un dragon endormi. Charlie reprit la parole:

"Comme tu peut le voir, ce sont soit des Magyars à pointes, soit des Norvégiens à crêtes. Ils sont tous extrêmement somnolents et ont le ventre plein de points étranges bleus. Tu veux peut-être en examiner un...

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas oublier?

-Mange avec moi et je t'expliquerai tout. Mais occupe toi d'abords d'eux.

-D'accord."

Elle s'approcha prudemment d'un dragon.

"Elle s'appelle Norberta et elle a été élevé par Hagrid! l'informa-t-il."

Liman se trouvait sans aucun doute face à un Norvégien à crête. Elle gratouilla les écailles sous la mâchoire de la dragonne et fit un grand bond en arrière: elle s'était retournée, et se trouvait maintenant sur le dos. Les taches bleues étaient bien visible et on les retrouvait aussi sous ses pattes. Liman commençait à deviner. Elle ouvrit grande la gueule de Norberta: l'amygdale était aussi tachetée. Elle appela Charlie:

"C'est une Blueitite interne aigue. Il faut vacciner les autres dragons.

-Toutes les espèces?

-Non, seulement les Norvégiens et les Magyars. Pour ceux déjà malades, ils faut les isoler et leurs injecter des anticorps.

-Ils survivront?

-Normalement, oui."

Charlie prit une grande inspiration, puis lui dit:

"Je t'invite?"

Liman lui répondit par un sourire timide. Elle espérait ne pas se faire de fausses idées en pensant que cela ressemblait vraiment à un rendez-vous amoureux.


End file.
